snospis_ehtfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyksrr
(Note: The contents of this article are mostly conjecture, and are without canon sources.) Tyksrr '''(pronounced "TEE-yek-ser" or "TIK-sir") is the region or nation in which the events of "Snospis Eht" occur. Information * '''Georgraphical location: Mid-Atlantic, Northern Hemisphere. * Climate: Temperate, with desert. * National flag: Magenta, with two green lines and one yellow disk. * National motto: "Praiseth the Jesusman." * Capital city: "Capital of Tyksrr City". * Languages: Esperanto, English, various gibberish languages. * Government: Democratic monarchy * Monarch: Spoon King. * Currency: "C quarters" and "W quarters" History Tyksrr was colonised by the Chinese at some point in history, some time after 1200 BC http://snospis-eht.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3186. Geography and climate Tyksrr is a small island in the Mid-Atlantic. Not much is known about Tyksrr's geography, although it would mostly consist of a vast wasteland with some hills. Some parts of are plain desert, meanwhile other parts are filled with lush forests. Some areas of Tyksrr have lakes filled with urine. Snospis eht: sickbart part 1: coffee run takes place at a Starfucks Coffee store next to a river. In Snospis Eht: Sick Bart part 2: A trip to the seaside, Lisa and Bart mention about having a trip to "the Seaside". It may suggest that there is an actual seaside area located in Tyksrr. In Snospis Eht: Marges Story Time, Marge mentions about a trip to a park, where Lisa swims near a waterfall. In Snospis Eht: Christmas Special: Part 01 and A Christmas Carol, parts of Tyksrr (even the desert/wasteland where the Snospis House is located) experience snowfall in winter. The snowfall occurring around Christmas indicates that is located on the Northern Hemisphere. Government The government of is a monarchy. It is headed by the Spoon King, who rules over his people with an iron fist and gives out harsh punishments, such as shutting Homer's gas and electricity off. The Mayor governs an unspecified location in Tyksrr, while the King of Mousetown rules over Mousetown, implying that Tyksrr has a system of subordinate monarchs (which may be similar to the German Empire), or is a federal monarchy (like Malaysia). Each person who lives in has a personal "RN code"; for example Homer's RN code is "421 036". Economy The Tyksrr Gas Company manages energy in Tyksrr, and the Tyksrr department of everything manages various other things. Private businesses exist in Tyksrr, ranging from companies such as Starfucks Coffee, to smaller businesses such as the cabbage merchant in "Snospis Eht: Little Marge:Part 03". Real-world companies, such as Duvel, Marlboro and Sony and possibly Hasbro, also operate in Tyksrr. Infrastructure Roads comprise much of Tyksrr's infrastructure, and sometimes railroads also exist. Locations *Snospis House *Marge's mother's house *School *Cabbage Merchant *"Tykzrr" *Mousetown *"???!!" *Kwik-E Mart *Lake Snospis *"The Seaside" *Starfucks Coffee *9 Spoon King Street *"The Capital of Tyksrr" *Rehabilitation Centre in the "Capital of Tyksrr" *Mouse Tails camp *Park *Snospis Hill *Inkajoo's shop *Mouse Manor *Asbestos mine *Iron Filings Plant *Mr. Mousingtons Cigar Club Trivia * "Tykzrr" (most likely a misspelling), City, and "The Capital of " may be the same city. * As is ruled by the Spoon King, it is possibly a monarchy. * In "A Christmas Carol", 's name is pronounced as "TEE-yek-ser" External links * "MousTail wants MrUHaveAnOctopussy 2 come 2 MT CAMP" (a letter from Gas Company to Homer) * "Mouse Tails Camp" (a government letter to Homer to inform that Bart has to be taken for addiction rehabilitation) References Category:Locations Category:Tyksrr Category:Towns